1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide rails. Particularly, the present invention relates to slide rails with adequate space between slides.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are used for guiding objects, such as drawers, to be pushed into or pulled out from bodies, such as furniture. There are many kinds of slide rails, some have ball bearings and others do not. Slide rails having ball bearings are easy to be pulled or pushed, for they have little friction. However, the ball bearings add to the cost of the slide rails, and brackets for supporting the ball bearings tend to break, which causes the slide rails to become unusable. Slide rails without ball bearings have lower costs than those having ball bearings. Such slide rails have at least two slides movable relative to each other.
In the slide rails, locks are typically installed between the slides for preventing unwanted movement of the slides. Only when the locks are unlocked, the slides may move relative to each other. Therefore, adequate space between the slides is needed for installing the locks.